


Make-Believe

by unfoldingbliss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baking, Casual Flirting, F/M, Proven to Make Friends Feel Good or Your Money Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfoldingbliss/pseuds/unfoldingbliss
Summary: Allura closed her eyes and let out a soft laugh, one hand covering her face. Hunk’s heart squeezed for what seemed like the thousandth time that evening, but he didn’t let it detract him from his mission. Allura had to like these cookies – if only so she could continue on with those wide, dazzling smiles.





	Make-Believe

_“It’s only a paper moon, sailing over a cardboard sea…”_

Hunk continued to murmur one of his old classical favorites as he plopped a large bag onto the kitchen counter. He peered into the bag, brimming with fresh ingredients, and his smile grew wider. It had finally happened; he had all the substitutes necessary to make his mother’s signature lemon sugar cookies. The last planet they had saved supplied them with an assortment of local fruit, and Hunk had almost cried when he caught sight of a basket filled with a yellow-green citrus. On that planet they called them  _lusutra_ —and Hunk had tested the fruit himself to make absolutely sure, but yes—it was as close to a lemon as he would get. He profusely thanked the villagers for their gift and raced off to the kitchen the moment the paladins departed the planet.

He had yet to announce to the others what he was baking. Lance had been curious, sifting around his room and eyeing the new citrus. But Hunk had kept his quiet and gave Lance a mischievous wink before tossing him out. This would be a surprise—it had been awhile since the paladins had had anything they could liken to a dessert. And the last time he had tried to make something like a cake, he (and Pidge, who had offered her taste-testing services) were bed-ridden for two days afterward. Shiro had smiled, but asked Hunk to refrain from experimenting much further.

_“Voltron isn’t much help to anyone if two of its paladins are out of commission because of a botched cake.”_

Hunk’s smile fell, and he almost frowned as he remembered Shiro’s words. He blinked at the ingredients and wondered if he should continue with his baking. Maybe it wouldn’t be appropriate—Shiro had been missing for over two weeks now, and Keith was on constant patrol, searching every corner of the planets they saved and the stars they flew across. Hunk was sad, too: of course he was, Shiro was his friend! But Keith was almost obsessive in his searches, as if without Shiro, he felt lost. Maybe even alone.

 _Well, maybe this will be a good pick-me-up for everyone, including Keith,_ Hunk’s smile returned, and he nodded at the ingredients, determination setting in. Shiro would have approved, he was sure. This treat would help bring them all together, give them something to look forward to. Maybe even get a smile out of that poor, despondent soul.

As Hunk was about to reach into the bag and set the counter up for prep, he heard footsteps outside the kitchen’s entrance. They weren’t loud or fast, so he knew it wasn’t Lance. These footsteps were a little slow, deliberate. As if every step taken would be scrutinized. These steps were meant for consumption: they were meant to please. 

He knew of only one person who walked like that.

“Hunk, is that you?” Allura’s voice was not loud, but it still filled the hallway, her presence both large and commanding. It never unnerved him, to know someone so much smaller than him could appear and be so grand. It was, however, always a surprise to witness first-hand, especially when there was no one else to witness such splendor.

“Yeah, Allura! It’s me,” Hunk took his hand off the bag, waiting for Allura to enter the kitchen. He still wanted the cookies to be a surprise. Though if anyone had to venture in, he was thankful it was Allura. She didn’t know much about Earth cuisine, and even less about the variety of desserts his planet offered.

“Oh, good! I’m glad it’s you,” Allura stepped into the kitchen, and Hunk took her in, his breath held tight inside his chest. A long braid traveled down her back, and she was wearing a yellow dress that stopped a few inches below her knees, a thick blue sash secure around her waist. Her collarbone was exposed and Hunk could even see her shoulders, her dark skin contrasting well with the bright summer shade. She was gorgeous, still as enchanting as she had been when his eyes caught her form from behind that glass case. Only, he liked her better now—now he could see her talk and laugh just like any normal teenage girl. And now, she was smiling at him, a dimple pressed into her right cheek, “Everyone else is in their rooms, and I was hoping for some company.”

Heat crept into Hunk’s cheeks, but he did his best to suppress the oncoming blush, looking away from Allura and focusing his attention on the ingredients in the bag. Maybe she hadn’t been looking for him, but she wanted his company. Oh man, Lance would throw a fit if he heard about this.

 _God, do not think about Lance right now,_ Hunk scolded himself, his neck flushing at the thought of his best friend. Lance's crush on Allura verged anywhere from playful to genuine, but his affections were obvious, even to the princess. Hunk assumed this violated some unspoken rule between them, but it’s not like Hunk ever did anything about it. He and Lance were friends, but above all else, Allura was a princess and Hunk was her ever faithful, ever kind paladin. Besides, since saving Balmera, everyone on the ship thought he liked Shay. They’d never suspect his harbored affections.

“So, what are you cooking tonight?”

Hunk jumped and whipped his head around, surprised to see Allura to his left, examining his bag of ingredients. Her shoulders were inches from his forearms, and from this angle, he could see how long and thick her eyelashes were. When was the last time they had been this close,  _alone_?  And how had he spaced out so completely in front of her?

“Hunk?” Allura met his gaze, blinking before giving him a cautious smile. “Is everything all right? You seem a little distracted.”

“Oh?” Hunk blinked back, trying to think of an excuse for his behavior. He wasn’t  _as_  smart as Pidge, but he was on the Garrison’s presidential roll last semester. He could think of something! “Well, princess… umm, what I’m baking is a surprise!”

“A surprise?” Allura repeated, her smile growing wider. “Really?”

“Yep! A sweet surprise for the whole team!” Hunk’s shoulders relaxed, and he offered Allura a smile of his own, “I thought, with what we’ve gone through in the past few weeks, we deserve a little pick-me-up, something to bring us back together, you know?”

“Oh yes, I do know!” Allura exclaimed. “I was thinking about something like this, but I was unsure how to go about it. I’m delighted that you’re taking this initiative, Hunk.”

Hunk’s heart stuttered at the compliment, at the way the word  _delighted_  rolled off Allura’s tongue, but he didn’t let it detract him from the conversation, “Thank you, princess. Now, I have a lot of baking to get through, and I want to make sure these are ready for tomorrow, so–”

“Oh,” Allura interrupted him, and she averted her gaze to the floor. “I see. You wish to bake alone.”

His heart squeezed as she took a step back, the delighted smile she had gifted him wiped clean off her face. She thought he didn’t want her company, she thought she was being a bother.

“No, no, Allura!” Hunk almost grabbed her hand, but resisted the urge and threw his hands in front of his chest instead. “That’s not it! It was just—I was going to surprise everyone with what it was, including you. But, I mean—since you already know about it, I mean–”

Hunk paused as Allura looked up to meet his gaze, her blue eyes soft and hopeful. She was in as much pain as the rest of them—Shiro had been her friend, too. Everyone had been distant since their leader’s disappearance. Even his daily, fruitless conversations with Lance seemed a little out of touch. Like they weren’t giving Shiro their proper respects.

He took a breath and steeled himself, nodding to Allura, “If you already know about the surprise, there’s no point in holding you back from helping, right? Besides, everything will go by a little faster with someone else around.”

Allura clapped her hands over chest, another dazzling smile causing goosebumps to blanket over Hunk’s neck and shoulders, “Thank you, Hunk! This is so exciting—I’ve always wanted to bake with you, and I’m glad I have the chance tonight.”

 _Always. She’s always wanted to bake with me,_ Hunk returned her smile, his body feeling as if it would dissolve and float into space at any moment. This felt like a dream—baking for his friends, with Allura, alone!

“I—I don't want to disappoint,” Hunk replied, momentarily turning his attention away from Allura to take the contents out of his bag. “I really hope you like what we’ll be baking. I’ve been looking for the ingredients for this recipe since we started Team Voltron, and the last planet we saved gave me the final ingredient.”

“Really? How fantastic!” Allura stepped forward until her shoulders were an inch away from Hunk’s forearms. Her eyes absorbed each item as Hunk placed them on the counter, her smile never leaving her face. “What’s the recipe called? What are we making?”

“We’ll be making my mom’s famous lemon sugar cookies,” Hunk said as he placed the final ingredient on the table. “Every birthday, every holiday, every bake sale—my mom would always whip these up. Everyone in my family and neighborhood loved them. Well, except my younger sister. But that’s only because she’s a raging chocoholic.”

“A chocoholic?” Allura asked, her voice lilting as she tested the new word. It was cute. 

“Means she’s addicted to chocolate,” Hunk chuckled at Allura's scrunched eyebrows and confused gaze. That was also cute. “It’s a popular Earth sweet, but I haven’t found anything around this part of the universe that tastes like it yet.”

“Hmm, I hope I can try it one day!” Allura exclaimed. “If Earthlings can become addicted to this chocolate, it must taste fantastic.”

“It does,” Hunk replied. “Just… not as good as these cookies.”

Allura closed her eyes and let out a soft laugh, one hand covering her face. Hunk’s heart squeezed for what seemed like the thousandth time that evening, but he didn’t let it detract him from his mission. Allura had to like these cookies—if only so she could continue on with those wide, dazzling smiles.

“Okay, let’s get started!” Hunk rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and gave a quick wink at Allura before continuing. “If my lovely assistant is ready, that is.”

“Oh, she is definitely ready,” her eyes took on a determined sheen, and she lifted both fists near her chest and leaned towards Hunk. “What do we do first?”

“Okay, we need to throw in the butter and one cup of the sugar into this bowl, and beat it until it’s light and fluffy,” Hunk replied. He handed Allura the bowl, the sticks of butter, and most of the sugar.

“Can I beat it? I’ve never done something like that before,” Allura said as she poured the sugar over the butter.

“You’ve never baked, like ever?” Hunk asked, a little surprised. “I know you’re a princess, but I didn’t think they’d stop you from cooking or baking on your own.”

“Well, to tell the truth…” Allura trailed. She held the bowl in the crook of her left arm, and used her right hand to beat the two ingredients together, “I never had much patience for this type of activity as a child. Cooking and baking seemed so trivial.”

Allura gave Hunk a quick look, trying to gauge his reaction. Hunk shrugged in reply. There was little reason to feel offended. “Hey, say whatever you want. I won’t mind. A lot of people don’t like to cook on Earth. That’s why grocery stores are packed with frozen foods and pre-packaged meals these days. No one has time to make themselves proper meals anymore.”

“Yes, I suppose you’re right,” Allura sighed as the mixture in her arms became a smooth, creamy yellow. “I feel bad about it now, however. When I was younger, I was a bit spoiled. We had countless chefs in the castle. They’d cook for me whenever I wanted anything, and they’d do it with a smile on their face, like I wasn’t bothering them at all.”

“You probably weren’t,” Hunk offered. He collected the next items they would need to stir into the mixture and waited for Allura to finish beating. “If they were anything like me, they'd jump at the chance to make something. When you’re a chef or a baker—cooking for someone else, it’s a joy. You enjoying cooking for others, and you enjoy watching them react to the food you’ve created. Watching you all eat my food and liking it… there’s no greater feeling in the world.”

Allura stopped beating and looked to Hunk. He noticed her shoulders slumped, as if she’d been on edge this entire time. “That provides me with some relief. I can’t say for the chefs in our castle, but I was afraid myself and the rest of the Paladins were taking advantage of your expertise.”

“Taking advantage?” Hunk repeated, a little loss.

“Yes, I…” Allura turned her head, her gaze fixed on the bowl in her arms, “I feared you would get bored with cooking for us. And, because you’re so kind, you would continue to cook regardless. I’m glad that’s not the case, but–”

She looked up at him again, and Hunk blinked, surprised by how clear her resolve appeared to be. Was this something she'd been dwelling on? Thinking about him, his kindness being taken advantage of? Hunk had assumed he wasn’t something Allura thought much about or paid attention to.

_I mean, we’re friends and comrades, but…_

The thought of Allura, concerned about him, caused Hunk’s heart to lift. And for the second time that evening, he could have floated away.

“If you ever feel like this is too much for you, or if cooking for us stops being fun, I want you to tell me,” Allura said. “If you’re not enjoying yourself, I’d rather we all just go back to what we ate before. I know that’s not ideal, but I only want you to be happy and comfortable while you and the others remain in this castle.”

“Allura…” Hunk paused, the ingredients in his hands starting to warm. She really was a princess, the type of princess he had heard about in all those fairy tales. “Thank you, that means a lot. I’ll… I will let you know if it ever gets like that.”

Allura said nothing, producing a wide smile instead. Her eyes were gentle, and their color seemed to brighten into a radiant sky-blue. A beat or two passed between them, the silence pleasant and comfortable. It was then Hunk noticed how soft and pink her lips appeared, and how the kitchen lights highlighted her button nose and wide cheekbones. What would it be like, to kiss Allura?

“But, I mean—I don’t think it’d ever come to that point!” Hunk blurted out, catching Allura off guard. She leaned back, her lips parted and oval-shaped. He didn’t have time to process what he had just thought, what he had just imagined—he’d never given himself the chance to imagine something of that nature until that moment.

_God, say something else!_

“What I mean to say is, uh…” Hunk looked up and scratched at his temple, unable to meet Allura’s gaze. What would she say, what would she do if she discovered her yellow paladin fantasized about taking her into his arms and kissing her against the kitchen counter? If she found out he wanted to lift her up onto the counter, latch onto her hips and—

 _Oh my god, oh my god!_  Hunk screamed at the images to stop, replacing every thought of Allura with images of enchiladas, kittens, and giant pieces of cake instead. _Can my hormones please stop forever? For the rest of my life?_

Hunk prayed his panic wasn’t evident, but he felt his cheeks and neck flush, his skin bristling with warmth. He could only hope Allura believed it to be idle embarrassment. He took a sharp breath before saying anything else, looking back towards the counter, “What I mean is, I think I’ll always enjoy cooking for you and the others. I don’t see that changing. Ever.”

“That’s… _good_ ,” Allura emphasized as she took a cautious step forward. “Though, are you sure you’re fine? You seem a bit flushed.”

“Nah, are you kidding?” Hunk tried to laugh it off, winding his arms around his chest and keeping his hands away from any part of Allura’s body. “It’s just not every day a princess compliments you on your cooking expertise. When I get back to Earth, I’m definitely plastering that on my food blog. Hunk’s cuisine: officially approved by the princess of Altea!”

Allura giggled in response, and her worry ceased, “You’re quite welcome then Hunk. Shall we continue with the cookies then?”

“Sure thing, princess!” And the blush, eventually, subsided.

The rest of the baking process went over well enough, and Hunk did all he could to avoid the shameful images tugging at the back of his head. It seems like his hormones wanted to indulge in these fantasies with Allura mere inches away. That had to be part of the reason: Allura standing beside him, grating the lemon, cracking the egg, mixing the flour in with the rest of the ingredients. While he didn’t want to think about his best friend, he wondered what Lance’s advice would be in that moment. Probably something akin to an outlandish pick-up line, but Hunk wondered if there would be anything more to it. Should he ask Allura if she wanted to continue cooking and baking with him once per week? Or if she wanted to eat lunch together, the others out of sight and mind? Would she accept, happy to have more alone time with him? Or would she reject him, appalled by the very notion?

 _I don’t think Allura could ever be appalled, but maybe…_ Hunk contemplated, and almost frowned as he set the batter down and took the cooking trays out of his bag.  _She'd be disappointed her friendship wasn’t enough._

And Hunk didn’t want things awkward between him and Allura. Couldn’t imagine what it felt like. The very thought chilled his fingers and left them numb.

“So, how long before they’re ready?” Allura asked, watching as Hunk spooned the batter out of the bowl and onto the trays. “I can’t wait to try them!”

He smiled at her enthusiasm and tucked all thoughts of dating Allura away. This friendship between them—a real, honest friendship—had only started now. He couldn’t risk that. He wouldn’t, “We gotta bake them for at least twelve minutes. After that, we can see how they look in the oven and go from there.”

“Perfect!” Allura clasped her hands together, “What should we do in the meantime?”

“Well,” Hunk locked his fingers together and pressed his thumbs against each other. No one other than Pidge visited while he cooked, and she had known before their current space endeavor how he passed the time while waiting for his baked goods to cool off. And it wasn't like Allura hadn’t seen or heard him indulging in another of his favorite pastimes before—just, this time, they would be—

 _Alone,_ Hunk’s breath caught at the word. Rationally, he knew singing in front of Allura shouldn’t be much of an issue. But, performing a song for her andonly her, with everyone else in their rooms and near sleep, could imply an affectionate intimacy that Allura might catch onto, regardless if such traditions were present on Altea. If Hunk sang to Allura alone, tonight, it would be the very definition of a serenade.

“Come now, Hunk. It can’t be that terribly embarrassing,” Allura giggled, bumping her shoulder into his arms. “Though, you do seem out of sorts this evening. I apologize, is it because I came unannounced?”

“Umm… maybe?” Hunk didn’t look in her direction, but he could feel her grow smaller at his vague admittance. “But, I don’t mind your company, Allura. There're worse things than a princess asking to bake with you.”

Allura kept silent, but Hunk didn’t let her quiet deter him. He continued, amazed that his voice didn’t shake, “I… I sing while I’m waiting. I like to sing while I’m baking or cooking. It helps pass the time and, I don’t know, I feel like my meals come out better when I’m having fun. That the food absorbs my joy and music… does that sound–”

He glanced towards her face then, her eyes fixed upon him with a strange combination of anticipation and wonder. Like she wanted to know this part of him, like she always had. Her fingers interlaced and fell in front of her waist, and she seemed to be leaning towards him, as if waiting for the opportunity to move-in closer. “Does that sound weird to you, Allura?”

“No. Not at all,” Allura shook her head and took a step forward. She kept her gaze on him, gentle and knowing, “I’m glad you told me. I’ve heard you sing on occasion, and I find your ability magnificent. You’re welcome to sing while I’m here, but I won’t pressure you. But rest assured: if you do sing, I will very much enjoy it.”

She graced him with another smile, this one small and comfortable. Like she wanted to provide Hunk with safety, with assurance, with care. Hunk found that he liked that smile, too.

“Well,  _if_ a princess is asking me to sing,” Hunk placed both hands onto his hips and nodded, watching Allura’s face brighten with hope. While his heart stuttered, Hunk wouldn’t let its tumultuous beat detract him from what he wanted to accomplish: he wanted Allura to laugh, to smile, for her unbridled joy to spill off her skin like a moonlit waterfall. “And, _if_  a princess tells me I’m good at it… how can I turn that princess down?”

Allura brought one hand to her face, chuckling into the back of her hand, “You could just say no, Hunk. The princess would not be—well, maybe she’d be a little offended.”

Hunk laughed, and emboldened by her teasing, took a step towards her. He didn’t want to put much stock into it, but this felt like (it seemed like) harmless, casual flirting.

_And maybe, I can get used to it._

“So, princess: you got any special requests?” Hunk asked once their laughter subsided, “Keep in mind though: whatever Altean song you suggest, I do not know it and would probably botch it, anyway.”

Allura gasped in mock offense, and crossed her arms, her next words laced with an offhand haughtiness he was sure he had used on all of her family and friends before, “Then I’m afraid you must entertain me with some earthly melody, though I suspect it won’t be as enchanting.”

Hunk straightened himself and apologized through a short bow, his hand over his chest, “Will do, princess. I pray my words can move even your most noble, sophisticated heart.”

And as Allura snorted and Hunk took in a sharp breath, he remembered the part of one particular song he liked the most. The one he would have continued singing had he not been interrupted by the dazzling princess before him.

_But it wouldn’t be make-believe if you believed in me._

Hunk knew. He knew now: Allura had always believed in him, and she wasn’t about to stop. She would enjoy his cookies just as much as she enjoyed his company, the intoxicating combination of baked lemon and sugar all but binding them to those facts.

And the yellow paladin promised, as his song filled the room and Allura stood speechless and dazed, he would do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've loved Hunk/Allura since like season 1 when Allura said that the yellow lion needed someone who was kind and selfless and I was like, can't believe Allura saw all of that in Hunk in like!!! five minutes!! And Season 3 gave me some more fuel and now it's my ideal ship for both of them. However, I think Lance/Allura is also just as good, and I would love for their dynamic to be explored further as well. But, hopefully this fic was in-character and that I did justice to my baby boy. I might add a few more chapters later on - I have a whole story planned out for these two (as usual, with all my fics haha), but the reality of doing anything steadily is decreasing due to work/classes/chores etc. Perhaps I'll do snippets of major things I'd like to write down, more so than a slow-burn fic about two people falling in-love over baking....
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think!


End file.
